


Where the Abyss and the Surface Touch

by Sandentwins



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Atlantis, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romance, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Esteban discovers what exactly are his feelings for this strange boy of the underwater town.
Relationships: Esteban/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Where the Abyss and the Surface Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual sequel of [Après la Pluie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920106).
> 
> Short version: it turns out there's some Atlanteans that survived at the bottom of the ocean, they've become some sort of dolphin-people and they're very happy to meet Esteban. One boy in particular.

He loves him.

He loves him subtly at first, and perhaps he does not realize it yet. But as time passes, as they spend it together in the many ways they can, as Karsha shows just how full of surprises and wonders he is, Esteban comes to find the truth about how he feels for his friend. And it's surprising, and it's new; but it's pleasant, and it makes him happy. And he _wants_ it to happen.

He loves him when he says to him these sweet words of promise, of meeting each other again very soon. This promise that no matter what, Atlantis will rise from the depths of the ocean and find its way into the world again. Karsha promises, and Esteban believes it, and he will do all he can to make it happen.

He loves him when their eyes meet a last time, before it is eventually time to go and resume their quest, _his_ quest. The world still needs a hero, it needs the chosen ones, and it needs the Cities of Gold. It needs young and innocent shoulders to rest its burden on, and Karsha knows that, and so he does not stop him.

He loves him when he thinks about him, about these nice moments they've spent together in the underwater city. These hours spent talking, learning and teaching the names of things, of creatures, of everything. Of slowly forming a bond not only between their two souls, but their two worlds: those of the surface and the abyss, like two long-lost brothers that just met again.

He loves him when he carries on his mission, and does as he is told like a mere servant of the elders of Mu, and bears it all with no regards for himself like he's always done. Thinking of him gives him strength, gives him courage, and he carries on still.

He loves him when he is ready to throw it all away, to cause a massive catastrophe to save his people from the darkness. And even after he realizes what he's almost done, he can't help but think it was for a good cause, no matter what consequences it would have had.

He loves him when he tries for days on end to make it work, when he loses so much sleep over potential ways to save the Nemishtari from the depths. Even when his body is heavy with fatigue and his mind so fuzzy he can't think straight, he tries to do something, _anything_. And Zia and Tao see how much it wears him down, and promise to help; because they understand. And he knows that somewhere, they _know_ what he feels, even before he understood it himself.

He loves him when he stands on the Condor's wing, anxiously watching events unfold with a nervous heart beating away in his chest. His hands are sweaty, and he can't think of what to say; but his friends are here, and they reassure him. They tell him to go ahead and meet the people who never breathed the surface air before, and he does so. He's met with thanks and many words of praise, and he smiles, but his eyes still search the crowd.

He loves him when gold meets gold, and they finally see each other again. And he runs, he doesn't know why, but he _runs_ , and opens his arms, and he's got his arms open too, and they embrace so hard they almost fall down.

He loves him in that instant he can finally see him again, and he cries, he lets it out, and he replies in the same voice, and returns his words and his arms, and he's _there_ , he's _finally there_ , and it feels like the world regained its colors and its beauty once again.

He loves him during those moments they spend together, these days where he teaches him all about the surface, about the world over the ocean. Karsha is a child at heart, and gets excited over the tiniest things, the little nothing Esteban always took for granted. The sun, the wind, the birds, the flowers, everything is so new and fascinating to him, and he loves it, he loves that new world, and Esteban loves him more as he watches him laugh and smile and find out about all the surprises of life.

He loves him the first time it rains, and Karsha stands perplexed, wondering why water is falling from the sky, as if he's afraid they will drown; but Esteban keeps calm, and Karsha senses it, and soon after he starts to _dance_ , he dances under the rain like something is making him do so, and he lets water trickle down his face and his arms as he moves with grace, like a bird taking flight. Esteban can't help but join him, and the two of them dance under the rain, they move and they touch and slowly he _understands_ , and water cleanses away his worries and his fears, and it feels like he's being _reborn_ , dancing with this boy of the abyss, like a whole new door has been opened to him and he's slowly making his way in, step after step, twirl after twirl, touch after touch.

He loves him during these moments they spend together on the Castilian beach, watching the sea move and breathe under the twilight sun. They talk, they share their worries of times long past and future, and they understand one another like no one else could ever do. Esteban is not sure of where his life will lead him next, and Karsha fears there is no place for him in this world where no one remembers Atlantis anymore. They exchange glances, worried words, and the slight hint of a _what if_ starts to slither into their minds, and they think that maybe, _maybe_ , they could find out what's in store for them together. And their hands touch, and hold, and they move a little closer to one another as this possibility becomes more and more believable, and he realizes he _wants_ it to happen.

He loves him when their lips meet, even though it isn't to share air anymore, but something entirely else that they open up to with time. Esteban has never felt such a thing before, even less so for another boy, but with everything that has been going on, he figures it does not make that much difference anymore. And he's happy it's happening, and he _wants_ it to happen, and he will do all he can to make it worthwhile, because that's how much he wants things to be.

He loves him more as time passes, as their worlds touch some more, as Karsha discovers the surface and as Esteban reconnects with the ways of his homeland. He teaches him to swim fast, to hold his breath for longer, to fish in the way of the abyss. But Esteban knows he'll never be as graceful underwater as these dolphin people, who swim faster than anyone and with more grace than fish themselves. Whenever Karsha breaches out with a catch in his mouth, he does so with such power and elegance, like he was born to be one with the sea. And Esteban watches him with impressed and enamored eyes, for every little thing is a whole new reason to fall in love with this seaweed-haired merman.

He loves him when they rest together under the cover of the night, and Esteban's finger lazily traces the unique patterns of Karsha's skin, following the thin wriggly line where pale meets dark, making him giggle somewhat. He's so different in many regards, and he figures Karsha must feel the same about him. Sometimes his webbed hands feel his hair, how soft it naturally is; they cup his own hands, which look nubby in comparison, their fingers lacing together without they can properly interlock all the way. Sometimes he trails his own fingers over Esteban's arms, trying to spot the faintest trace of markings similar to his own, only to be met with soft hairs and little freckles that glitter like the sun. They're both so fascinated by each other, and they wonder whether or not they can still be called the same kin. Esteban knows that people across the world are all different from one another, but Karsha is even _more_ different, and he realizes he wants to learn more, to see all the ways in which thousands of years of underwater life shaped the people of the abyss. He already sees so much, but he can't help his own curiosity.

He loves him when that curiosity grows more and more, pushing them to become more intimate with one another. They're growing up, and despite being so different, they have the same needs and wants. So they give in, they let it happen, and it's a whole new world that opens up for them as they realize they're really in this together. And it only strengthens their bond, and it makes them want more, and despite all their doubts and hesitation, they feel ready for it.

He loves him when he embraces him tight, bodies resting against one another in a half-sleep, and remembers his words and his promise. Karsha offered him a home, a people to call his own. A family that he could belong to. Esteban's always hesitated about such ideas, maybe he never even liked the thought of being adopted into some family he didn't know; but this time, it would be different. It would be his choice. He could build something of his own, take on Karsha's offer and live a happy life with him. These words, these thoughts made his heart beat even faster, but not from nervousness. And he smiles, and he whispers gently to wake him up, and tells him he'd love to do it with him. It would be different from adventure, but a whole new kind of adventure too. And he couldn't wait.

He loves him when they start traveling together, exploring the world at their own pace. He's given the Golden Condor to Tao and Zia, so they could go on their own path, and until they can meet again they'd have to find another way to go around the world. But anywhere is fine, as long as the two of them are together. He shows him the world and its beauties, and he is shown so much too. The taste for adventure has never left his soul, nor has it left their blood.

He loves him when Karsha weaves for him a crown of seagrass and kelp just like his own. It's a thing of his people, and it smells a little strange, but it's what people do. And he likes it, he feels accepted into his tribe, like a ritual of sorts. He explains to him that young adults wore it upwards, like a feathered headdress, and let it down after getting married, weaving it into their hair to make it look longer and greener. Esteban's own hair will never be quite the same, with seaweeds knotted into it; but he doesn't mind. The smell isn't a good one, now that the warm surface air makes the sealeaves all dried and brown, but by now it's become a familiar one. No matter how far inland they are, Karsha will always smell of kelp and sea salt, and it's somewhat soothing to breathe in. It reminds Esteban of long travels across the ocean, of the harbor, of the fishing boats and their catch. Of home.

He loves him when they decide to embark on a new journey. Esteban has good sailing experience, and Karsha's prowess in water will come in handy. The crewmen have never seen a dolphin-man before, and Karsha is happy to show off what he can do. And Esteban watches too, and he's filled with pride watching him boast around and beat the ship in a swimming race; because that boy is _his_ companion, _his_ mate, and when asked about it, he says something about how they're recently bethroted. That's not the truth, but it's not a lie either, for their courtship rituals were so different. But he figures he should ask him soon enough, because not a day passes without he sees just how much he loves him, and how he would love to make him happy.

He loves him even after all the years they spend together, eventually joining a merchant crew and seeing all sorts of places; some familiar, some new and unknown. All of them come to him with a new eye when he sees them with Karsha, who's eager to learn all the languages of the world and all of their customs, for the sake of being an ambassador of the abyss to people that sadly did not care for it. Far from being a well-heralded return of the sunken continent of lore, the rise of the underwater city made very little noise, to Esteban's regret. But maybe it was the safer thing, for the world was not ready yet to welcome this new civilization back home. So Esteban simply watched, cheering on Karsha in his endeavors, supportive as ever.

He loves him so much more when one day, Karsha surprises him. During a calm sunset over the ocean, he takes his hand in his webbed palms, and says all sorts of things that make Esteban's heart flutter out of his chest. He says he's loved him for a long time now, and that he's gotten the chance to see the surface and all of its treasures, all thanks to him. His feelings have been conflicted too; but now that they've grown, he could say with certitude that he loved him too, and that if he wanted him, he would marry him here and now, with the sun god as their witness. And Esteban never felt happier than he did now, because that's exactly what he wants.

He loves him when the two of them gently untie each other's headdress, letting the leaves of seagrass down like a green mane, that indicate the start of their adult life. His hands tremble a little, but Karsha reassures him; because it's alright, it will be alright. They're in this together, now; and Esteban smiles, and his touch becomes a caress, for he can't hold back what he feels anymore. And there's no need to, for they are together, and it feels _right_ , and he can't get enough of this feeling, this warmth, this closeness that he shares with him, like he now shared his life, his soul, and so much more.

He loves him, and he knows he's loved too. He loves him, because loving him feels as natural as breathing, and he'll never get bored of it. He loves him, because that's what was meant to be, what was meant to happen all this time. He loves him, because that's what he feels is right.

He loves him, and that's all he needs to be happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Worry not, I'll _always_ be a strong supporter of Esteban/Zia/Tao. But variety is nice too.


End file.
